


La Casa del Árbol

by MissyPA



Series: HAPPY APPLE PIE LIFE [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Proplemas de crianza, Trouble, amor fraternal, lovely family
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:26:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyPA/pseuds/MissyPA
Summary: Johnny queria mostrar su casita del árbol a alguien "especial" pero surgen algunas cosas...
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: HAPPY APPLE PIE LIFE [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556866
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	La Casa del Árbol

**Author's Note:**

> Sólo queria escribir sobre esto. Puedes leerlo separado, pero te recomiendo Jimmy On Wheels de esta misma serie, para tener más contexto de esa historia.

_ ¡Que te vayas!, ¡¡¡vete!!!_ gritó Johnny desde al jardín trasero; acto seguido Jimmy entró por la puerta de atrás frotándose los ojos y con Wally rodeándolo preocupado, el perro daba vueltas a su alrededor tratando de lamerle la cara.  
Cas estaba terminando con los platos sobre el fregadero, cuando vió a su pequeño hijo llorando, ofuscado, cubierto de lodo y suciedad de la cintura para abajo; rápidamente secó sus manos, se quitó el delantal y corrió a examinarlo de cerca.  
_ ¡¿Qué pasó?!_ exclamó mientras trataba de apartar al insistente labrador color chocolate de interponerse entre ellos, el niño sin dejar de frotar sus ojos y llorar extendió su pequeño brazo y dejó ver una lastimadura con sangre a la altura del codo y en sus nudillos _Me caí de la casa del árbol_ explicó.

Antes de que Castiel pudiera preguntar algo más, Dean pasó por su lado con una furia que llevaba el diablo y salió al patio.  
_ ¿Johnny te empujó?_ le preguntó con preocupación mientras buscaba el kit de Primeros Auxilios en una gaveta de la cocina, cuando se tiene niños como estos…debían tener un kit esperando en casi cada habitación de la casa.  
_ No. Me gritó, me asusté y caí…abajo._ respondió, exhaló y luego detuvo su llanto y abrió los ojos grande como dándose cuenta de algo: _ ¡Se va a enojar conmigo, rompí su auto!_ exclamó con ambas monos en las mejillas y comenzó a llorar con más lágrimas que antes. Cas pasó su mano por debajo de sus ojos, secándole la cara, mientras sostenía la mano lastimada, haciendo una pausa antes de seguir con las curaciones.  
_ No te preocupes; lo reemplazaremos por otro nuevo. Pero si te rompes un brazo o una pierna: difícilmente podríamos reemplazarlo, ¿no?_ lo consoló con una sonrisa.  
_ Sí._ contestó el chiquillo mientras le daba una débil sonrisa, frotando el dorso de su mano libre por sus ojos y mejillas. Cas limpió y desinfectó las heridas y le puso una bandita encima del codo; su carita estaba algo sucia así que Cas no pudo evitar ensalivar su dedo pulgar y pasarlo por su mejilla y frente; el niño puso sus brazos en forma defensiva y los agitó frente a su padre con una mueca de asco:  
_ ¡Papi, eso es bleaugh!_ dijo sacando la lengua. Cas se rió.  
_ Vamos a ver si tu padre ya ‘mató’ a tu hermano y luego vas a tomar un baño: ¿Qué estabas haciendo?, ¿girando en el lodo como cerdito?_ preguntó mientras atacaba a besos y cosquillas al niño herido que se retorcía riendo, olvidando lo afligido que estaba hacia apenas minutos antes, el perro giraba alrededor ladrando como queriendo unírseles en el juego.

***** ***** *****

_ ¡John Robert Jr., baja en este instante, jovencito!_ gritó Dean desde debajo de la casita del árbol._ ¡Tienes 10 segundos para bajar o yo subiré por ti!_ le advirtió.  
_ ¡¡¡No quiero!!!_ contestó el niño sin dejarse ver.  
_ ¡Ah, pues no me importa que no quieras, hazlo o subiré por ti!, ¡No me obligués Johnny, sabés que lo haré! y cuando lo haga: ¡Ni Dios podrá salvarte!_ dijo.  
Dean estaba molesto, llegando del cuarto de lavado y ver a su pequeño de 4 años lastimado, sacó lo peor de el y pensó que Johnny tenía casi 9 años y nunca jugaban duro, pero ¿tal vez eso cambio?  
_ ¡Johnny, te di una orden!_ volvió a gritar más exaltado que antes, quería una explicación, odiaba oírse como su propio padre pero en este instante sólo quería saber qué excusas tenía su hijo mayor. El árbol se extendía casi 3 metros hacia arriba: los peldaños de bloques de madera y los ‘barandales’ de cuerdas no impidieron que Jimmy cayera y podría haberse lastimado gravemente, de no ser por el césped, lodo y juguetes esparcidos allí abajo.  
_¡¡¡No voy a bajar!!!_ gritó Johnny. Dean resolló enojado, tensó su mandíbula y dando insultos en voz baja, se dispuso a subir a la casita.  
_ ¡Okey, tú lo pediste!_ dijo y puso un pie en el primer peldaño. En ese momento sintió la mano de Cas en su hombro, giró y se encontró con su esposo de la mano de su hijo más pequeño.  
_ Permíteme hablarle, Dean._ le pidió.  
_ Pero…_ dijo Dean y volviendo a mirar a Jimmy, que ya no lloraba pero se veía asustado y confundido.  
_ Johnny no hizo nada malo, papa._ explicó el niño. _ ¿Entonces qué pasó?_ le preguntó su padre y de vuelta miró a Cas.  
_ Parece ser que lo asustó y cayó. Pero lo que me preocupa es que dice que Johnny estaba llorando; pienso que no quería que lo vieran así. Permíteme hablar con el, Dean._ volvió a pedir Castiel, el era mejor con las palabras así que su esposo se lo permitió con las dos manos en aire, como rindiéndose. Jimmy pasó de sostener la mano de Cas la de Dean.  
_Acabas de salvarle la vida a tu hermano; ¿vamos por un sándwich de jalea y mantequilla de maní o algo de fruta?, ¿qué dices, amiguito?_ le preguntó a Jimmy, el niño dudó un momento:  
_ ¿Puedo comer fruta en un tazón, papa?_ preguntó con ojos de cachorro.  
_ ¡Claro que sí! ¿Te gustaría que corté algunas manzanas, peras, fresas y piña en cubos? así es como te gusta, ¿no es cierto?_  
_Sí y con miel encima, por favor._  
_Con miel…cómo podría olvidarlo? ¿Y crema batida y chocolate, también?_ preguntó asintiendo animadamente.  
_ No. Sólo miel, por favor._ pidió el niño. Dean rió su cabeza hacia atrás y rió, nunca dejaba de divertirle lo adulto que sonaba su hijo cuando hablaba, sus maestras valoraban esa cualidad suya siempre que podían.  
_ ¿Qué es tan gracioso, papa?_  
_ Nada, nada solo me alegra de que estés bien y de que Johnny no te haya empujado.-  
_ ¿te asuste, papa?_  
_ ¡Mucho!_  
_ Lo siento, papa._  
_No es tu culpa, ¡ven aquí!_ le dijo tomándolo en brazos, acariciando su mejillita regordeta apenas, agregó: _No me gusta verlos lastimados, eso es todo. Pero estas bien, ¿verdad?, ¿ya no te duele?_ preguntó acariciando su bracito herido y sus raspones en los nudillos; el niño negó con la cabeza.  
_ ¿Me das un beso para que sane más rápido?_ le preguntó acercando su manito a los labios de Dean, que sonrió y le dió un beso exageradamente sonoro a su mano tanto como le fué, cerrando los ojos. Jimmy rió con el gesto.  
_ ¿Mejor?_  
_Si, ¡muchas gracias papa!_  
_ De nada, ángel._ le dijo apoyando su frente con la del chiquillo, sonriendo.

***** ***** *****

Cas subió a la casita y Johnny estaba sentado con sus piernas dobladas hacia a su pecho, abrazando sus rodillas y su cabeza baja sollozando, en un costado.  
_ ¡No empujé a Jimmy, papa!_ exclamó sin mirar y con la voz entrecortada.  
_Lo sé._ le dijo Cas y el chico levantó la mirada apenas, sorprendido._ el me lo dijo. Pero también dijo que lo echaste porque estabas aquí llorando, ¿qué sucede?_  
_ ¡Nada! Jimmy es un enano bocón y chismoso, eso es todo._ dijo entre sollozos.  
Cas se movió más cerca de el y dijo: _ Sabés que no es cierto…se preocupó porque te vió triste; ¿puedes decirme qué pasa?_ preguntó tratando de buscar la mirada del niño pero sin tocarlo todavía.  
_ ¡No quiero hablar de eso!_ dijo y hundió su cara entre sus rodillas otra vez.  
_ Okey. Podemos estar aquí…en silencio…es tranquilo…y lindo aquí._ dijo Cas despacio mirando alrededor; si Johnny era un poco como Dean (y él sabía que lo era) no podría resistir estar así por tanto tiempo._ ¿Sabes? ese color guisante en la pared es ideal…no sabía que podían ver la casa de los Mills desde aquí…o sólo el patio…y su garaje…¡ahí está Alex!, ¡hola, Alex!...y el sr. Kitten…ese gato está loco!...oh, nada, sólo estoy aquí …con Johnny…¿qué que hacemos aquí, dices?...Johnny está lloriqueando y-_  
Johnny levantó la mirada y avergonzado gritó: _ ¡Papá, ¿qué haces?!_ cas estaba sentado junto a el sonriendo esperando su reacción. El niño frotó sus ojos enrojecidos con el dorso de su mano, secándose las lágrimas, chequeando por la ventana. _ No estabas saludando a Alex y a su gato, ¿cierto?_ preguntó. Cas le negó con la cabeza, mientras sonreía, el niño le devolvió el gesto.  
_Ahora: ¿podrías decirme qué te pasa?_ preguntó acariciando apenas su cabello.  
_ Lilith dijo que yo era un fenómeno; que mi casa del árbol debía ser horrible porque era “una casa de fenómeno” y que nunca, nunca vendría aquí._  
Cas tenía sus sospechas de por qué esa niña actuaba así, pero tratando de contener su enojo y no mostrarlo en su rostro o sus palabras, tenía que confirmarlo:  
_ Bueno, eso no es amable. Hace como un mes cuando terminamos la casita ¿quiénes de tus amigos vinieron?_  
_ Vinieron: Tom, Felicia, Andy, Marcus, Gen, Kara, Makie, Freddy, George, Peter, Scott, y Marie…y creo que otros más después._ dijo el, pensando intensamente.  
_ ¿Son muchos amigos, verdad? ¿Y alguno de ellos te llamó “fenómeno” antes o después de que vinieron aquí? o ¿dijeron que tu casita era horrible?_  
_ No._ contestó rápidamente el niño.  
_ Y ella ni siquiera vino en todo ese tiempo, ¿verdad? aunque la invitaste._  
_ No, ella no vino, no quiso._ confirmó negando con la cabeza, todavía decepcionado.  
_ ¿Y cuantas veces la invitaste?_  
_ No sé, muchas veces y cuando le pregunté hoy…me dijo así._ admitió con tristeza.  
A Castiel decididamente no le gustaba a donde iba esto y no le gustaba esa niña tampoco. _ ¿Pero por qué te llamó así? ¿No es tu amiga, acaso?_  
_ No es mi amiga, pero yo quería que…quería que ella sea “especial”._  
_ ¿Especial? ¿Qué quieres decir?_  
_ Que ella sea…mi amiga especial. Una vez dijiste que todas la personas encontramos a alguien que sea “especial” para nosotros._  
Ah! pensó Cas, eso explicaba porque estaba tan afligido por el rechazo; pero no explicaba la grosería y el desdén de la niña. Detestaba pensar que el primer enamoramiento infantil de su hijo fuera así de egoísta sin razón y que el pequeño no se diera cuenta.  
_ ¿Y qué pasó luego?_  
_ Lilith gritó “fenómeno” otra vez y después…Felicia vino por detrás, la tomó del cabello y le dio un golpe en la frente._ explicó con una pequeña carcajada pero luego volvió a ponerse triste. Cas contuvo su propia risa por un momento, ¿qué más se podía esperar de la hija de Charlie? igual de salvaje que ella y Johnny sabía que no debía golpear a las niñas jamás.  
_ Bueno eso no es amable tampoco y no está bien golpear a nadie; pero todavía no entiendo ¿por qué ella te llamó así?, eso fué muy grosero de su parte._ inquirió otra vez, Cas.  
_ Dijo que yo era un “fenómeno” porque…tenía dos papis y no mami. Que no era “normal”, porque todos los chicos normales tienen una mami y un papi…que por eso yo era un “fenómeno raro”._ explicó el chiquillo con voz entrecortada que se esforzaba por no llorar más.  
Castiel casi podía oír su propio corazón romperse: sabía que en algún punto de sus vidas John y Jimmy se enfrentarían a esta cuestión…tenían toda clase de frases y explicaciones para esto; pero en este momento ninguna se le venía a la cabeza y el hecho de que sea alguien a quien su hijo estimaba así, era un asunto aún más doloroso.  
Se acercó más al niño, pasó su brazo a su alrededor descansando en su hombro y el otro brazo alrededor de sus manos que todavía se abrazaba a sí mismo.  
_ Johnny…_ empezó_ Dime: todos tus amigos y los que conoces, ¿tienen sólo una mami y un papi?_ preguntó seriamente.  
_ No. Felicia y Makie tienen dos mamis, Peter, Gen y Kara tienen dos papis, Scott sólo tiene mami porque su papi se fue lejos; Marie sólo tiene papi porque su mami se fué al cielo y…su papi tiene una “amiga especial”. Andy sólo tiene un papi; Marcus sólo tiene una mami. Freddy y George tienen dos papis y dos mamis, pero sólo un papi y una mami viven con ellos, el otro papi y la otra mami viven con sus otros hermanos. Y…Tom tiene un papi y una mami._ enumeró Johnny a cada uno de sus amigos más cercanos, algunos eran además compañeros de clase, otros vivían cerca o los conocía del club de deportes.  
_ ¿Lo ves? No todos tienen sólo una mami y un papi; existen muchos tipos de familias Johnny. Algunos niños ni siquiera tienen un papi o una mami que los cuide…a veces sólo tienen tíos, tías, abuelos o incluso hermanos mayores. Pero son todos niños normales, iguales a ti._ dijo mirándole a esos enormes ojos azul-verdosos.  
_ Lo sé, pero…_ se movió incomodo en los brazos de su padre y le miró a la cara_ Papá y el tío Sam tienen una mami, Kevin Tran tiene una mami, Alex tiene a su mami, Jesse, Claire y Sammy tienen a la tía Jessica que es su mami…tu tenías una pero se fue al cielo hace mucho tiempo: ¿por qué Jimmy y yo no tenemos alguna?_ preguntó genuinamente preocupado.  
Cas tomó aire antes de hablar:  
_ Bueno…hay una muy amable y gentil dama que te tuvo a ti en su barriguita durante nueve meses y después de algunos años a Jimmy; así es como…_ iba explicando Cas con precaución hasta llegar al término de “madre subrogada”, pero fué interrumpido abruptamente:  
_ ¡Eso ya lo sé, papi! ¿No te acuerdas qué estaba aquí cuando Jimmy era bebé?_ preguntó rodando los ojos como si fuese obvio_ Quiero saber por qué no tengo dos mamis aquí en casa, si tengo dos papis: ¿no debería tener dos mamis también?_ preguntó frunciendo el ceño, confundido. Cas sonrió y dejó salir el aire que estaba conteniendo en sus pulmones, aliviado.  
_ Bueno, no. Porque tu padre es mi esposo y yo el de el._  
_ ¡Ah! ¿Entonces ustedes eran “amigos especiales” antes de eso?_ preguntó dándose cuenta. Cas rió y se sonrojó un poco por el título; porque era completamente cierto.  
_ Sí, así es…el era mi “persona especial” y yo la suya._ le explicó sonriendo.  
El niño miró a un costado, haciendo una mueca con su boca como sopesando toda la información nueva.  
_ Pero…no todas las personas se casan con sus “amigos especiales”, ¿cierto?_ inquirió desilusionado.  
_ No, no todos. Algunos no tienen tanta suerte como tu papá y yo, ¿lo entiendes?_ dijo. Johnny asintió con tristeza.  
_ Creo que ya no quiero que Lilith sea mi “amiga especial”…es muy mala conmigo y no puede ser así, si es “especial”, ¿cierto?_  
_ ¿Tú qué crees?_ le preguntó su padre, con un pequeño codazo en el costado.  
_ Creo que no. Papi… ¿voy a encontrar a alguien para ser mi “amiga especial” algún día?_  
_ ¡Por supuesto que sí; con esta carita tan preciosa yo ni lo dudaría!_ exclamó Cas estrujando y estirando ambas mejillas de sus hijo a la vez.  
_ ¡Basta, papá!_ pedía el chico mientras reía y agitaba sus brazos tratando de liberarse. Cas seguía riendo cuando lo soltó, pero ya más serio quiso saber:  
_ Dime: ¿castigaron a Felicia por el golpe?_  
_ Sí._ respondió Johnny._ dos semanas de tarea extra, pero también le dieron castigo a Lilith por decirme cosas feas._ agregó riendo. Cas se rió también y levantándose dijo:  
_ Ya casi es hora de la merienda, ¿vamos por un sándwich de jalea y mantequilla de maní o prefieres fruta como tu hermano? Claro, si ya estás listo para bajar._ aclaró.  
_ Me quedaré aquí un rato más._ respondió el niño, limpiando una pelusa imaginaria con la punta de sus pies, bajando la mirada. _ Pá…?_ preguntó con voz tenue luego._ Jimmy… ¿está bien? cuando cayó me asusté…pero el se levantó y entró a la casa. No quise gritarle así._  
Cas lo miró antes de bajar: estaba arrepentido de su comportamiento, pero no era por miedo a Dean que no quería volver a la casa…era la idea de que Jimmy no le perdonará el haberle gritado y que por su culpa se hubiese lastimado.  
_ Está bien. Tiene un par de magullones, pero fuera de eso: está bien._ dijo sonriéndole. _ ¡Ah! puede que haya aterrizado sobre alguno de tus juguetes…pero si yo fuera tú, no me enojaría con el por eso; después de todo impidió que tu padre subiera aquí a “matarte” sin preguntar nada primero._ agregó riendo.  
_ Lo siento mucho. ¿Puedes decirle a Papa qué lo siento también?_  
_ ¡No, no, nada de eso! cuando estés listo, te harás responsable: bajas y le pides una disculpa a Jimmy y a tu padre. Después de la cena comeremos un pay de frutas de postre los cuatro, así que ¡no tardes tanto!_ lo alentó mientras se disponía a bajar otra vez.  
_ ¿Cómo sabes qué hay pay de postre?_ preguntó el chiquillo con ilusión en sus ojos.  
_Tengo un buen presentimiento. ¡Baja pronto o no te quedará nada!_ infirió guiñándole un ojo, su padre.

***** ***** *****

_ T, U, V, W, X, Y y…Z!_ decía Jimmy sentado a la mesa de la cocina, con un tazón de frutas a medio acabar y un vaso de jugo de naranjas recién exprimido en su costado; mientras agitaba las dos piernitas que no llegaban al suelo. Sólo tenía puesto unos pantaloncillos de Batman por las rodillas, una camiseta azul claro, calcetines y estaba sin calzar. Dean le estaba dando la espalda mientras daba vueltas frente a la estufa, unos hot cakes. La mesada de la cocina era un desorden de ingredientes, envases y otros neceseres.  
_ ¡Perfecto! ahora de atrás hacia adelante; ¿crees qué puedes hacerlo?_ le hablaba al niño.  
_ Lo intentaré: Z, Y, X…_ Castiel lo miraba sorprendido._ W, V, U, T…S, R, Q, P, O… ¡esto es muy difícil!_ se quejó y metió una cucharada de fruta en sus boca.  
_ ¡Pero ibas muy bien!_ se dio la vuelta_ ¡Hey, Cas!, ¡¿cómo es qué puede hacer eso?!_ le preguntó entusiasmado. Cas le respondió encogiéndose de hombros._ ¿Tu sabias qué podía hacer eso?_ dijo Dean, Cas negó con la cabeza y miró al chiquillo con orgullo sonrojarse por el cumplido, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con cariño. _ ¡Puede recitar las primeras tablas de multiplicar y sabe todas las vitaminas que tiene ese tazón de frutas!_ exclamó Dean, que no salía de su asombro.  
El niño tragó la comida, sorbió un poco de jugo y dijo: _ Sólo porque es bueno para mí. El tío Sam y la tía Jess dijeron que estoy en crecimiento y necesito frutas, vegetales y también leche._ recitó, comió otra cucharada y agregó: _ me falta integrar más avena, uvas, kiwi y arándanos…pero yo quiero más cerezas, ¿puedo poner algunas aquí?_ preguntó indicando con la cuchara en su tazón a Dean, que tenía la boca abierta. Cas se acercó, con dos dedos le cerró la mandíbula.  
_ Te pondré algunas, pero no las necesitas tanto. Recuerda que son para el pay después de la cena._ le dijo Cas disimulando su asombro; el bien sabia lo inteligente que era su pequeño. Cuando Johnny iba a sus prácticas para las tardes, el se cruzaba a jugar a la casa de sus primos; Sam había mencionado que mostraba mucho interés por los estudios de los chicos, que siempre quería saber qué leían o vieron en la escuela ese día.  
Cas abrió el contenedor de cerezas orgánicas y con una cuchara vertió algunas en el tazón de Jimmy.  
_ ¡Muchas gracias, papi!_ agradeció el niño y metió una cucharada gigante después de esperar pacientemente.  
_ ¿Te ayudo en algo?_ le preguntó a Dean que seguía en shock; mientras echaba a andar la cafetera.  
_ No; ya terminé los hot cakes, tengo un pay de manzanas en el horno enseguida haré más mezcla para el pay de cerezas._ el ya estaba al tanto de lo que pasó con Johnny, quería alegrarlo un poco preparando su postre favorito._ Llamaron Charlie y de la oficina del Director Shurley: el lunes el y la Srta. Schum quieren hablar con nosotros._ comentó y Cas asintió con la cabeza.  
_ ¿Johnny está en problemas?_ preguntó Jimmy alarmado.  
_ ¡Oh, no es eso! es que dos compañeras de clases pelearon por algo que una de ellas le dijo a el._ le explicó Cas.  
_ Pero entonces si el no les hizo nada a esas niñas: ¿por qué quieren hablar con ustedes?_ preguntó el chiquillo con lógica innegable; ambos padres rieron.  
_ Es un asunto entre adultos Jimmy, no te preocupes. Termina tu merienda._ le dijo Dean_ ¿sabes? si tus primos no quieren ser abogados cómo tu tío Sam, creo que serias perfecto para seguir sus pasos._ dijo riendo.  
_ No sé qué es eso…suena aburrido._ afirmó el niño masticando despacio; ambos padres volvieron a reír.  
_ ¿Estás seguro qué no tienes 40 años?_ preguntó Dean. El chiquillo contó: 1, 2, 3 y 4 con los dedos y lo confirmó asintiendo, su padre se rió.  
_ ¿Qué quieres ser Jimmy, cuando crezcas?_ preguntó Cas mientras el y Dean se sentaban con una taza de café y una pequeña torre de hot cakes en ambos lados del pequeño, sabían cuánto disfrutaba de la plena atención y las conversaciones con ellos mientras merendaban o desayunaban.  
_ Umm…un maestro de ciencias, también de matemáticas y de letras? Astronauta y bombero, chef y… ¡doctor en el zoológico!_ iba diciendo mientras hacia girar su cuchara entre sus dedos.  
_ ¡Wow, no tendrás tiempo libre!_ comentó riendo Dean.  
_ ¡Si lo tendré!_ exclamó el chiquillo._ Y vamos a ir a la playa, a las montañas ¡a acariciar tigres y lobos!_ agregó con entusiasmo.  
_ ¿Qué cosa?_ preguntó sorpresivamente Johnny mientras entraba por la puerta del patio.  
_ A ver tigres y lobos._ contestó Jimmy _ ¿No quieres verlos de cerca?_ le preguntó.  
_ ¿No? esos animales son peligrosos, ¡además no estoy loco!_ contestó riéndose. Jimmy le disparó la mirada entrecerrando los ojos, pretendía ser amenazante pero se veía tierno, tanto que su hermano se reía más todavía.  
_ Okey, “Risitas”, ¿terminaste?_ comentó Dean cruzándose de brazos después de unos segundos Johnny paró de reír y se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar:  
_ Sí, señor. Lo lamento._  
_ No me digas “señor” no eres un soldado, soy tu padre no tu capitán. Y no estas castigado…aún._ le aclaró. A veces cuando estaba en falta Johnny tendía a llamar “señor” a Dean o a Cas, incluso a sus maestros…probablemente por algunas historias que contaban Sam y Bobby sobre John padre; en sus calidad de marine y cuando disciplinaba a sus hijos.  
_ Y bien_ interrumpió Cas, rompiendo la tensión_ ¿tienes algo qué decir de lo que conversamos afuera?_  
_ Si_ contestó el chico, poniendo ambas manos en sus espalda._ Lamento haberte hablado así, Papa._ le dijo mirando a los ojos de Dean_ Y…lamento haberte gritado, por mi culpa te lastimaste._ admitió viendo a su hermano, le extendió una mano para estrechársela_ ¿me perdonas?_  
Jimmy miró la mano extendida frente a el y después a la cara a su hermano, tomó su mano pero en vez de estrechársela la usó para impulsarse fuera de la silla y abrazaba en puntas de pies. Johnny lo sostuvo y sonrió; pronto la diferencia de estatura ya no sería tanta.  
Castiel y Dean compartieron una mirada cómplice de orgullo a través de la mesa; los chicos estaban bien y ellos estaban haciendo un muy buen trabajo; hicieron un choque de nudillos que los chicos no vieron. En ese momento el horno sonó con un “ping”, era tiempo de sacar el pay de manzanas.  
Wally despertó de su siesta y rodeó a los niños estribando y ladrando con ansias. Merendaron los cuatro allí en la mesa de la cocina. 

*** FIN ***

**Author's Note:**

> Te gusto? Deja KUDOS!!!


End file.
